


Ailing Bastion

by Listless_Songbird



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Logan Needs A Hug, Sickfic, looking through my past works I really like whumping logan dont i?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listless_Songbird/pseuds/Listless_Songbird
Summary: Logan gets sick and is determined to tough it out himself. Roman takes offense with that





	Ailing Bastion

As Logan looked up at the ceiling of his room, watching as his vision swam whenever he moved his head too fast he mentally berated himself for letting it get this far. He should have realized that more serious than a cold when the cough that he had been covering up for weeks hadn’t gone away or gotten better. However, in his defense it wasn’t as if he had much down time to think about it. He had been working non-stop for the last month and the second his head hit the pillow at night he passed out, leaving very little for the ‘late night self-reflection time’ that Patton swore by. He had honestly just attributed his aches, pains, and headaches to too much caffeine and stress and carried on with his work.

 

That however, was in the past. Now, in the present, with a great many regrets Logan was forced to admit that yes. He was sick and yes, it was probably more serious than anticipated. He had woken up so sore he was barely able to move, with a pounding headache, and nausea that foretold a day staying within arms reach of a trash bin. Finally allowing himself a resigned groan and shoved himself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.

 

Time became more fluid for a time after that. Logan knew that he threw up at least once, and that he had considered showering before deciding that it would be a very poor idea, and now he was curled up on the floor blinking the world back into focus. Logan tried to marshal his thoughts into enough of an order to create a pros and cons list of whether he should try to get back to his bed.

 

Pros of moving

  * His bed was soft
  * His bedroom was darker than the bathroom
  * The floor was very uncomfortable
  * He should really move
  * But



Cons of moving

  * The floor was very cool where it was pressed against his face
  * Moving would take a serious effort at the moment
  * He would be right back here soon enough once his stomach rebelled



 

Logan’s concentration wandered again, and distantly he was aware that this was probably a bad sign. He probably had a fever now that he thought about it. It would explain why the floor felt so nice. 

 

Was there anything he needed to do today? Other than the usual work, which he was falling behind more and more with every minute spent on the floor but really nothing he could do about it now. He’d wait it out, it had always gone away eventually in the past, and it wasn’t like he was able to die so really it was just a waiting game.

 

He wondered whether there was any correlation between when he got sick and something going wrong with Thomas, he would have to ask later, carefully of course. Without letting on that he was sick. He had been very careful to avoid letting the other sides know that he could get sick, holing up in his room until the worst of it passed, because what good was a logical part that took a sick day.

 

Logan shook his head back and forth trying to refocus himself and immediately regretted it as the world tilted and swirled around him. He had to focus, he was forgetting something, he had something to do today, what was it? It was something important, why couldn’t he remember? He needed to–

 

There was a knock on the door and Logan was jolted out of his thoughts as Roman’s voice called out

 

“Brainiac? Are you alright in there? I haven’t seen you all day, and we were planning on trying to figure out the limitations to the magic in the Imagination today, remember?” Logan closed his eyes. Of course today of all days he would be sick. Clearing his throat Logan called out,

 

“I am ultimately fine, Roman however I just started a project that requires my full– uh,” Logan stumbled over his words and he felt the nausea begin to rise again “My full attention. Can we postpone till tomorrow?” 

 

Roman didn’t reply and Logan almost heaved a sigh of relief at the fact that Roman hadn’t tried to push the issue. It wasn’t like his to leave without saying anything however, so maybe logan had been too harsh? He would apologize tomorrow.

 

Logan’s eyes shot open as he heard the lock to his room turn and his door open. This was bad, Roman couldn’t see him like this, he just couldn’t. Logan attempted to shove himself to his feet, only to collapse again as Roman called out

 

“Now listen you can drag me to Padre about respecting privacy and all that later, but you sound like a pile of dragon dung and- Um, Pocket Protector is there a reason your light isn’t on? What sort of project needs- Stars! Are you alright?” The last was said as he caught a glimpse of Logan sprawled out on the floor. “This is not ‘Ultimately Fine,’ how long has this been going on?”

 

Logan for his part, was furiously trying to blink back tears. Of course it had to be Roman who saw him like this, completely useless, pathetic, and emotional. Of course, of course, of course, Logan’s mind repeated the phrase like a mantra as once again Logan felt himself spiralling out and losing contact with reality. 

 

At the hand on his shoulder Logan violently snapped back to himself as Roman began to gather Logan in his arms. Logan tried to extract himself from Roman’s grasp, the selfless idiot was going to get himself sick. Logan avoided meeting Roman’s eyes even as his tears began to flow in ernest, knowing that all he would find would be recriminations and disgust at how emotional he was being. Logan felt Roman place him on his comforter and move to sit on the floor nest to the bed, but he had given up on keeping his eyes open, it wasn’t like he was going to see anything, between his tears and not having his glasses. 

 

“Logan?” Logan eyes opened, meeting Roman’s for the first time. Roman never used their names, only a litany of nicknames. At the look of pure concern on his face Logan felt his eyes begin to water again. He hated how emotional he got he hated it so much. He furiously wiped at his eyes even as he braced for whatever Roman said next.

 

“Logan how long has this been going on? Why didn’t you come to us? Why didn’t you come to me?” Logan kept his eyes closed and just shook his head. He started as he felt Roman’s hand envelop his own. Stupid Princes that were too nosy and caring for their own good shouldn't be allowed, coming into his room unannounced seeing him at his worst and caring and making him cry and it shouldn’t be allowed. Mentally shaking himself again he focused and tried to speak clearly through his swimming thoughts.

 

“Why would I? This isn’t that bad, not really, i’ve dealt with worse in the past–” Logan felt Roman’s hand jerk slightly in his, like a flich as Roman said

 

“In the past? You mean you never– I mean even when we weren’t as close as we are not, I knew I could always go to Patton when I wasn’t feeling my usual princely perfect, heck even Virgil would come find one of us. Do you mean that you never– You always– Oh Lo.” The last was said in a sigh as Roman’s other hand came up to rest on Logan’s cheek.

 

“No one should ever have to be sick alone. I promise, no, I swear to you that I won’t let it happen again. You don’t need to deal with this alone anymore alright? We’re here for you. I’m here for you.” 

 

All of this was too much for Logan to handle and he let himself rock forwards into Roman’s arms. He was so tired, and maybe, maybe he could just let Roman hold him like this until he felt better, maybe that could be okay.


End file.
